Generally motors, and in particularly outboard motors for use with boats, include a drive shaft for transmitting rotary power to a propeller for rotating the propeller to drive the boat through the water. The propeller includes propeller blades which are angled to provide propulsion through the water. The angle or pitch of the blades relative to a radial axis transverse to the drive axis of the drive shaft is generally fixed and selected to provide maximum efficiency at maximum speed or cruise speed of the boat to which the motor is to be used. The pitch is generally less efficient at take-off when the boat is driven from stationary up to the cruise speed, which inefficiency results in increased fuel consumption and a longer time for the boat to move from the stationary to cruise speed.
The object of this invention is to provide a motor which overcomes these problems.